


Orgie Centrale

by opelleam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Orgy, Slash, Threesome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est la veille de la Saint Valentin et Fénélon, chef des cupidis a d'autres chats à fouetter que de gérer un lâché de flèches par dizaine en plein milieu d'un centre commercial. Mais, il sait que Luzo, son meilleur agent, saura gérer la situation au mieux. Ce que ce dernier compte faire... après en avoir profité juste un petit peu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgie Centrale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumfu/gifts).



Texte écrit dans le cadre du[ Défi Saint Valentin 2014 du forum SINTE](http://ficisnottheenemy.forumgratuit.org/t794-saint-valentin-2014?highlight=saint+valentin) sur le prompt de Kumfu :

 **Prompt :** Supercupidon ! **Demande particulière :** Humour. Ou parodie/satyre du mythe du coup de foudre, de la St **Valentin** , tout ça.

Avec cette image:

Au final, plus de sexe que d'humour, mais c'est pas grave ^^.

Bêta: Tamaki

* * *

 

« Oups ?! Oups ?! C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?? » hurla Fénélon.

Ses deux mains, larges comme des raquettes de ping-pong, s’écrasèrent bruyamment sur la surface de l’élégant pupitre de bois derrière lequel il était assis. L’ensemble des feuilles, crayons et verres qui s’y trouvaient posés en tremblèrent, certains même chutèrent au sol.

« Tu es une catastrophe ambulante, un désastre, la honte de tous les cupidis, tu es virée, tu m’entends ?! Je te retire ta licence et ton droit d’exercer ! »

Face à lui, Alioni qui s’était recroquevillée plus qu’il n’était physiquement possible de le faire se tassa encore un peu. Le gigantesque fauteuil dans lequel étaient invités à s’asseoir ceux que recevait le Quidard, le grand chef des cupidis, ne saurait être assez profond pour qu’elle puisse suffisamment s’enfoncer dedans. S’il avait pu l’engloutir, elle se serait laissée faire avec reconnaissance. Tout pour échapper à la situation présente. Fénélon était impressionnant en temps normal. Sa taille dépassait d’au moins une fois et demie celle de tous les faestries et sa carrure faisait facilement le double de celle des autres. Il n’avait généralement même pas besoin d’ouvrir la bouche pour que ses collaborateurs soient sur le qui-vive. Le bruit de ses pas suffisait quant à lui à les faire se redresser dans leurs sièges et à prendre l’air le plus concentré possible. Mais quand il criait comme cela, quand son visage déjà peu avenant se déformait un peu plus sous la colère, il était littéralement terrifiant.

« Techniquement, elle n’a pas encore sa licence, directeur », se permit Didoni, son assistante.

Une autre se serait tue, de peur d’aggraver la colère de Fénélon et d’ailleurs, Alioni observa sa consœur comme s’il lui était poussé une seconde tête, mais cette dernière affichait toujours son air serein.

« Et crois-moi bien qu’elle ne l’aura jamais ! Maintenant, hors de ma vue », hurla-t-il.

Comme si elle avait été montée sur ressort, Alioni bondit du siège et se précipita à la porte du bureau, en dehors duquel Didoni l’accompagna. Quand le battant se referma derrière elles, la pauvre jeune femme s’effondra au sol et se mit à pleurer, à grand renfort de bruyants sanglots. L’assistante soupira. C’était toujours à elle de gérer ce genre de choses, de consoler et rassurer. Sans doute que si Fénélon n’avait pas ce caractère n’aurait-elle pas eu à le faire, mais… Elle s’agenouilla devant Alioni et posa amicalement sa main sur sa frêle épaule.

« Là, là, ce n’est rien. Il crie très fort, mais…

— Mais, qu’est-ce que je vais devenir s’il ne m’autorise pas à avoir ma licence ? »

Les yeux mouillés se levèrent vers Didoni: l’espoir que l’assistante lui dirait que le Quidard changerait d’avis clairement visible. Cette dernière tapota de nouveau l’épaule sous sa paume.

«  Tu sais, il y a d’autres carrières pour une faestrie. »

Les sanglots redoublèrent de volume.

« Eloigne-la de devant mon bureau que je puisse m’écouter réfléchir », entendit-elle brailler au travers de la porte.

Elle grogna, mais s’exécuta. Empoignant la jeune femme, elle la guida un peu plus loin et l’assit sur un des sofas. Elle la quitta un instant et attrapa un mouchoir à son bureau. Depuis qu’elle travaillait pour Fénélon, elle avait pris l’habitude d’en avoir toujours à portée de main, une précaution bien nécessaire.

Alioni s’en empara et se moucha bruyamment. Didoni ne retint pas une petite grimace de dégoût et lui tendit une poubelle.

« Je voulais tellement devenir un cupidis, reprit la jeune apprentie.

— Je comprends mais, visiblement, ce n’est pas ta voie. »

Ce n’était pas la première fois que la jeune faestrie faisait une bourde, encore que là, elle avait battu bien des records.

« Parfois, reprit Didoni, il faut savoir reconnaître la vérité quand elle se présente, aussi difficile soit-elle.

— Il ne changera pas d’avis, renifla Alioni.

— Aucune chance. »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

— Eh bien, je vais clôturer ton dossier ici et le faire suivre au régisseur qui se chargera de ta réaffectation. Tu devrais être convoquée sous peu pour qu’il en discute avec toi. Profite de ce temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu souhaites. Passe au centre d’orientation pour prendre quelques brochures.»

Alioni hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Maintenant, rentre chez toi, va te reposer, d’accord ? Tu pourras te pencher sur la question demain », dit l’assistante du Quidard en se levant. 

Elle n’avait pas toute la journée et devait convoquer Luzo au plus vite, sans quoi l’autre ronchon derrière la porte râlerait encore et elle en avait assez entendu pour la journée.

« Oui », répondit la jeune faestrie d’une petite voix avant de se lever à son tour.

Elle reniflait encore lorsqu’elle passa, les pieds traînants, la porte du bureau. Didoni soupira et se mit au travail.

Contrairement à ce que la croyance populaire voulait, les cupidis n’avaient rien de jolis petits chérubins à moitié nu avec leurs belles ailes blanches battant l’air dans leur dos. C’était bon pour les humains. A dire vrai, dans ce corps de métier, on avait besoin de personnes sensées, avec la tête sur les épaules, à même d’obéir aux ordres et de prendre des décisions rapides si besoin était. On se fichait donc éperdument de la figure ou de l’allure des candidats tant qu’ils étaient taillés pour le poste. Fénélon en était le parfait exemple. Il n’était pas laid, mais rien chez lui n’était gracieux, ni son corps, ni sa façon de se mouvoir. Son visage n’était pas avenant, et bien que ses traits présentaient une certaine régularité, leur lourdeur et leur épaisseur lui conféraient toujours une expression de bouledogue mal embouché, ce qui n’était pas vraiment faux. Bien sûr, tous les cupidis ne lui ressemblaient pas, même si la plupart n’avaient rien d’extraordinaire. D’un autre côté, c’était plus simple pour se fondre dans la masse sans avoir à utiliser un quelconque sort.

Il existait cependant plusieurs exceptions à cet état de fait. Didoni, par exemple, était de ceux sur lesquels la plupart des êtres humains se seraient retournés. Ses longues jambes fuselées donnaient l’impression de ne jamais finir, sa poitrine se tenait haute et ferme et quand une de ses mèches rousses s’y immisçait, peu d’hommes n’y louchaient pas. Un regard suffisait généralement à décourager les plus téméraires. Pour le reste, elle ne mettait jamais les pieds parmi les humains donc peu importait qu’elle soit, selon leurs critères, une bombe sexuelle.

L’être qui venait de s’arrêter devant son bureau était indéniablement une autre de ces exceptions. Luzo, définitivement le plus beau de tous les cupidis, officieusement élu faestrie le plus sexy ces trois dernières années, en compétition avec quelques très beaux spécimens, aurait pu choisir n’importe quelle voie et certains avaient tout, ou presque, tenté pour l’attirer dans leurs filets. Mais, il avait opté pour suivre les traces de son père : Fénélon. Et y avait parfaitement réussi.

En dehors de leur taille et de leur stature, rien ne dénonçait le lien de parenté entre les deux hommes. Luzo avait tout pris de sa mère, de sa blondeur angélique à ses yeux bleus perçants, en passant par ses traits fins mais qui n’en restaient pas moins masculins jusqu’à son sourire enjôleur. Didoni aussi froide qu’elle puisse être ne parvenait jamais à ne pas baver un peu devant l’allure et la silhouette du jeune homme. Oh, elle avait bien essayé les trois premiers mois et avait finalement accepté qu’en face de lui, elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que la cohorte de jeunes faestries qui lui courait après.

Aussi quand elle leva le nez, n’essaya-t-elle même pas de dissimuler le sourire un peu niais que sa présence occasionnait chez elle.

« Bonjour toi, la salua-t-il. J’ai cru comprendre qu’il y avait une urgence.

— Oui, et pas une petite, mais je laisse ton père t’expliquer tout ça. Je te conseille de ne pas le faire attendre.

— Il est de mauvaise humeur ? »

Le petit rire ironique qu’émit Didoni voulait tout dire.

« Sur une échelle de un à dix, où en est-il ?

— Pas loin de sept, je dirais, mais ça risque de monter si ton adorable fessier ne se trouve pas sur son siège dans la minute qui vient. »

Luzo ne put retenir un sourire.

« Par contre, lui reste ici, précisa Didoni. Il n’a pas les autorisations nécessaires ».

Lui en question était le tout nouvel apprenti de Luzo. Et si Didoni en jugeait par l’expression de son visage, il était surpris qu’elle l’ait remarqué. Il devait avoir l’habitude d’être transparent à côté de son tuteur. Il n’était pourtant pas mal du tout, se dit-elle en le détaillant du regard. Un visage avenant bien qu’encore un peu juvénile, un petit nez droit, des sourcils fins et parfaitement dessinés qui surmontaient des yeux légèrement en amande d’un noir vibrant, renforcés à n’en pas douter par sa chevelure aussi sombre. Le tout lui donnait un air félin très attirant. Physiquement, bien sûr, son corps méritait de mûrir encore un peu mais il était clair qu’il aurait toujours cette constitution mince. Le temps n’y ferait rien.

« Il est beau, n’est-ce pas ? » chuchota Luzo en se penchant vers elle.

Elle lui adressa un regard amusé.

« Pas mal, avoua-t-elle.

— Je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi personne ne s’en rend compte, reprit-il à voix haute, mais j’en suis ravi. »

Son attention se reporta sur son apprenti qui se tortilla légèrement.

« Comme ça, personne n’essaye de me le prendre », conclut-il en déposant la plus douce des caresses sur les joues encore imberbes du jeune homme qui vira au rouge pivoine.

Didoni ne pouvait que le comprendre. Avoir ainsi l’attention de Luzo avait de quoi troubler. Elle n’aurait pourtant su dire s’il s’agissait de lard ou de cochon. Le cupidis flirtait facilement et visiblement son apprenti en était conscient car il semblait ignorer sur quel pied danser. Luzo laissa échapper un petit rire, leur fit un clin d’œil, les enjoignit de rester sages et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de son père derrière laquelle il disparut.

Ce dernier leva le nez des papiers qu’il lisait et dès qu’il l’aperçut, son visage s’éclaira d’un grand sourire. Fénélon avait beau terrifier l’ensemble des cupidis et bien d’autres faestries, il n’en était pas moins un papa gâteau, un papa qui était fou de ses enfants et était prêt à passer le moindre de leurs caprices. Leur mère disait souvent que sans elle, lui et ses frères et sœurs n’auraient jamais eu la tête sur les épaules. Néanmoins, Luzo n’avait aucunement bénéficié d’un quelconque traitement de faveur depuis qu’il avait embrassé la carrière qui était la leur. Pas qu’il en ait eu besoin. Il était doué.

« Luzo, assieds-toi », s’empressa de dire son père.

Le jeune homme s’exécuta.

« J’ai cru comprendre qu’il y avait un problème.

— C’est un euphémisme. Cette gourde d’Alioni a provoqué une véritable catastrophe.

— Alioni ? Je ne vois pas de laquelle il s’agit.

— Peu importe, ronchonna son père, tu n’auras plus l’occasion de la croiser de toute façon. »

Luzo hocha la tête. Ce n’était pas la première fois que son père virait quelqu’un.

« Quelle était son grade ?

— Deux. »

Ce dernier signifiait qu’elle n’était plus une apprentie mais qu’elle n’avait pas encore sa licence pour exercer complètement seule. Fénélon lui tendit un dossier que Luzo attrapa avant de s’enfoncer un peu plus confortablement dans son siège. Il feuilleta les états de service de la fameuse Alioni.

« Guère brillante, remarqua-t-il.

— Loin de là, en effet. Ce ne sera pas une grosse perte. Qu’elle aille mettre le chantier dans d’autres branches que la nôtre. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Fionor lui a accordé son grade trois et encore moins le deux. 

— Hum. »

En voilà un qui devrait s’expliquer sans tarder, pensa Luzo. Et, malgré le caractère de chien qu’avait son père avec ses subordonnées, il ne pouvait lui donner tort. La jeune femme ne possédait pas les qualités requises pour devenir un cupidis, c’était certain. Fionor avait fait perdre du temps à tout le monde en la laissant grimper dans la hiérarchie. La pauvre gamine devait être perdue à cette heure et c’était entièrement la faute de son tuteur. Luzo avait beau être charmant et conciliant, il n’en était pas moins sans pitié envers ses apprentis quand il ne les jugeait pas fait pour une carrière de cupidis. Bien sûr, les erreurs étaient possibles et même acceptables, mais il ne fallait pas dépasser un certain niveau. Et la jeune Alioni l’avait fait très rapidement lors de son apprentissage.

Il continua pour en venir au cas qui l’avait fait mander. Il ne put retenir un petit sifflement quand il lut l’étendue des dégâts. Qui pouvait être assez idiot pour renverser une pile entière de flèches ? Ces choses-là devaient être maniées avec prudence, envoyées aux deux concernés au moment opportun et pas lâchées par dizaine en plein milieu d’un centre commercial. Il n’imaginait même pas ce que ça allait donner, ce que cela devait déjà donner d’ailleurs.

« Bien, reprit-il, je suppose qu’il n’y a pas de temps à perdre.

— En effet.

— Quel est mon niveau d’autorisation pour cette mission ? »

Fenélon haussa un sourcil.

« Le maximum bien sûr, tu peux utiliser autant de magie que tu le jugeras nécessaire.

— Tu sais que je vais devoir user du tempusredit ? Impossible de ne pas remonter le temps dans un cas comme celui-là.

— J’ai déjà signé l’autorisation.

— Bien.

— Je veux que tout cela soit fini le plus rapidement possible. Nous sommes à la veille de la Saint-Valentin, tu sais à quel point j’ai d’autres chats à fouetter. »

Luzo hocha la tête et se leva.

« Bien, je m’en occupe. »

Le petit sourire qu’il portait sur les lèvres lorsqu’il sortit du bureau lui valut le regard intrigué de Didoni et Aloi. La première n’eut cependant pas le temps de s’y attarder car déjà son prénom était hurlé par son cher patron. Elle se leva, lissa sa jupe, prit son dossier et répondit à l’appel. Elle détestait la Saint-Valentin, ils avaient beaucoup trop de travail pour éviter que les couples, durement construits, ne se détruisent pour une histoire stupide de réservation ratée ou de fleurs oubliées. De son côté, Luzo fit signe à son apprenti de le suivre.

Lorsqu’ils apparurent sur les lieux du désastre, le fils de Fénélon fut assailli d’amour, beaucoup trop d’amour. A ses côtés, Aloi laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Jamais encore n’avait-il ressenti quelque chose d’aussi violent. Son tuteur ne put retenir un petit rire. Il se souvenait bien de ce que cela faisait quand on se prenait ça pour la première fois.

Les deux cupidis avancèrent au milieu de ce qui ne pouvait être qualifié que de désastre, en effet. Leurs yeux leur permettaient de voir les flèches lâchées par Alioni et qui restaient invisibles à ceux des humains. Quand son père avait parlé de stock, il ne plaisantait pas. La plupart des personnes présentes au moment des faits avaient été touchées au minimum par deux flèches. Deux, trois n’en avaient eu qu’une et une bonne dizaine s’était vue touchée par trois ou plus. De quoi expliquer l’orgie qui régnait sur les lieux.

« Oh mon Dieu, mais, mais…  », s’exclama Aloi.

Le rire de son tuteur, riche et velouté, caressa ses oreilles.

« Tu ne t’attendais pas à ça ?

— Non, je… j’aurais dû je suppose », eut-il l’intelligence de dire.

Et cela lui valut un regard appréciateur de Luzo. Le jeune homme n’était sous son aile que depuis un mois mais il faisait preuve d’un talent plus que certain. Ça et son indéniable charme qui avait attiré son regard dès son arrivée en première année.

« En effet », confirma-t-il.

Aloi observait les humains autour de lui en secouant négativement la tête. L’une des premières choses qu’on apprenait lorsqu’on devenait un cupidis était qu’il ne fallait pas lancer de flèches à moins de cinq cents mètres d’un autre décochement. Sans quoi vos deux couples risquaient fort de se mélanger. Une fois qu’ils étaient touchés, il ne fallait pas grand-chose, un contact, un regard, une odeur pour que l’étincelle se produise et que la paire se forme. Généralement, le pouvoir des flèches, même s’il engendrait le désir physique, n’était pas suffisant pour les faire céder à leurs pulsions sur place. Seulement, multipliez ça par cinquante et vous pouviez être sûr que ça tourne à la partouze.

Chaque humain touché était irrémédiablement attiré par les autres transpercés. Le bain d’amour engendré par tous ces sentiments était déjà suffisant pour faire tomber leurs réserves et c’était sans compter ceux qui avaient reçu plusieurs flèches. A ceux-là, la retenue était impossible et il n’y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu’ils étaient les instigateurs de l’orgie qui se déroulait devant eux. L’amour y était tellement concentré que les spectateurs les plus proches avaient été gagnés par l’euphorie ambiante et s’étaient mêlés aux transpercés, ne faisant qu’alimenter le tout. Autant dire qu’il était temps d’agir avant que tout cela ne gagne le reste du centre commercial. Pour le moment, seule une de ses places était touchée mais l’amour se propageait rapidement, Luzo le savait d’expérience. Concentrant son pouvoir de cupidis, il bloqua la zone contaminée puis reporta son attention sur cette dernière. Un coup d’œil rapide lui avait déjà appris que fort heureusement, l’heure tardive avait évité que des familles ou des adolescents soient encore là. C’était une chance.

Et alors que son regard passait sur son apprenti visiblement troublé par la situation, il pensa que c’était une chance à saisir.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il avança au milieu des couples, parfois trio ou quatuor, qui s’embrassaient, se touchaient et se caressaient. Les vêtements avaient été en grande partie défaits, la plupart étaient nus et s’oubliaient complètement au contact de leurs amants et maîtresses. Les flèches ne faisaient pas de discrimination de sexe et tous ici s’aimaient avec la même ferveur, qu’ils soient hommes ou femmes.

Pour un cupidis, la sensation était vraiment grisante. Leur métier leur conférait tout pouvoir sur l’amour mais s’ils le distribuaient, ils en avaient aussi besoin pour vivre pleinement. Et ce que tous ces êtres émettaient était le plus délicieux des nectars qui soit. Pas assez pour leur faire perdre la tête, en tout cas pas à lui, mais suffisamment pour qu’il tente sa chance.

Aloi semblait toujours un peu perdu au milieu de la scène, ne sachant pas vraiment par quel côté commencer et plus encore perturbé par le trop plein d’amour qui le frappait. Luzo se lécha les lèvres avec envie. Le jeune homme était en tout point craquant, tout ce qu’il avait toujours aimé pour être honnête. Avec son physique plus qu’avenant, Luzo n’avait jamais eu aucun mal à se trouver des partenaires, mais aucun n’avait réussi à l’intriguer autant que son apprenti du moment. Qu’il soit devenu son tuteur ne devait absolument rien au hasard. C’était le quelque chose de très félin dans son attitude et son physique et plus encore dans son visage qui avait tout de suite retenu son attention. Et depuis un mois qu’ils travaillaient ensemble, son attirance n’avait fait que croître, passant de purement physique à intellectuelle. Aloi était un jeune homme brillant et même s’il était encore intimidé en sa présence, il faisait preuve de caractère quand il le fallait et ses remarques étaient toujours pertinentes. De quoi faire complètement chavirer son tuteur. Ajouté à cela l’ambiance qui régnait, ce dernier n’avait même pas envie de faire l’effort d’y résister.

Il progressa doucement vers son apprenti. Que ce dernier ne réagisse pas alors qu’il se tenait pratiquement derrière lui était la preuve que l’amour qui l’assaillait troublait grandement ses sens.

« Alors, que sommes-nous censés faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, son index descendant en une douce caresse sur le biceps nu d’Aloi.

Ce dernier se raidit visiblement et le frisson qui le parcourut fit se dresser le duvet qui recouvrait son épiderme. Il tourna légèrement la tête afin de regarder son tuteur, surpris de sa présence si proche.

« Eh bien, nous… nous devons…

— Concentre-toi, Aloi, ronronna Luzo, sa main maintenant plus franche dans son contact.

— Nous devons délimiter la zone pour éviter que l’amour ne se propage.

— Parfait. Et je viens de le faire. »

Amusé et un brin sadique, Luzo se recula et commença à se balader parmi les êtres qui s’étreignaient. Sa main s’égara sur le dos d’une jeune femme avant de caresser la chevelure d’un de ses amants.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda-t-il sans interrompre sa petite balade, ni les attentions qu’il distribuait à droite et à gauche.

Un coup d’œil lui apprit qu’Aloi l’observait, visiblement surpris de son comportement et troublé à n’en pas douter.

« Alors ? le relança-t-il.

— Eh bien, nous devons détruire les flèches et l’amour qui va avec. »

Luzo hocha la tête positivement, tout en s’agenouillant au côté d’un jeune homme particulièrement attirant dont le bas-ventre était caché par une femme dont les mouvements de tête ne laissaient guère de place à l’imagination quant à son activité. Le cupidis caressa le torse musclé, s’attardant volontairement sur un des tétons qu’il pinça durement, gagnant un grognement appréciateur.

« Et comment doit-on s’y prendre ? poursuivit-il en se redressant.

— Nous… euh…».

L’apprenti se racla la gorge, à ce point captivé par son aîné qu’il en avait du mal à rassembler ses esprits. Sans se départir de son sourire, ce dernier s’approcha de lui.

« Un problème, Aloi ? »

Celui-ci le fixa et avec un air de défi répondit : « Ne devrions-nous pas agir au plus vite ? »

Une fois de plus, sa réaction contenta grandement Luzo. Il gardait les pieds sur terre, quand bien même le comportement de son tuteur le laissait clairement perplexe.

« Il n’y a peut-être pas urgence, non ? susurra-t-il.

— Co… Comment ça ? »

Luzo passa derrière lui jusqu’à venir se coller complètement à lui. Il était impossible pour le jeune homme de rater l’érection que l’amour ambiant avait fait naître chez son aîné.

« Ferme les yeux », ordonna-t-il.

Aloi plissa les paupières, méfiant, mais obtempéra.

« Tu sens tout cet amour ? »

Un hochement de tête positif lui répondit.

« Qu’est-ce que cela te fait ?

— Ça… »

Il s’interrompit, ne sachant visiblement pas sur quel pied danser, n’osant peut-être pas avouer l’effet que cela lui faisait forcément.

« C’est agréable, n’est-ce pas ? l’encouragea Luzo.

— Oui, souffla le jeune apprenti.

— Ça ne t’arrivera pas souvent d’être dans un bain pareil. »

De nouveau, il ne reçut qu’un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

« Observe-les. »

L’apprenti parcourut des yeux l’assemblée, son regard s’arrêtant ici sur deux hommes occupés à satisfaire une jeune femme, pendant que l’un d’eux subissait, en gémissant son plaisir, les assauts d’un quatrième participant. Là, c’était deux femmes qui s’embrassaient, la main de l’une malaxant le sein de l’autre tandis que la première caressait visiblement la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Hommes, femmes, tous se mélangeaient et se procuraient du plaisir. Et plus encore que l’excitation visuelle, c’était bien l’amour qui régnait dans tout cela qui le rendait fébrile et lui donnait envie de participer.

« N’ont-ils pas l’air heureux ?

— C’est un bonheur factice.

— Tout à fait. Et ils oublieront tout dès que nous aurons détruit les flèches et que j’aurai activé le tempusredit. 

— Mais le Quidard…

— Il n’en saura rien. »

Aloi était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre ce que lui proposait son tuteur et la tentation était bien forte. Pourtant, ce n'était pas avec un de ces humains qu'il avait envie de s'unir. Inconsciemment, il s’appuya un peu plus contre Luzo. La sensation de son membre dur contre lui le fit gémir. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela soit couvert par les sons de jouissance qu’émettaient les transpercés.

Les mains de son tuteur se posèrent de nouveau sur ses bras, les caressant de haut en bas. Quand il sentit ses lèvres frôler son cou, il tendit la tête sur le côté. Il avait encore du mal à croire que Luzo puisse le désirer et cela même si ce dernier avait régulièrement flirté avec lui au cours du mois écoulé. Mais il avait pu remarquer que l’homme était naturellement charmeur. Une part de lui pensait que peut-être l’amour ambiant était principalement responsable des baisers déposés sur sa nuque et des mains qui venaient de parcourir son torse pour s’arrêter sur sa verge en érection. Quelle qu’en soit la cause, il n’avait aucune intention de se priver de ce moment.

« Choisis en un ? lui proposa soudainement Luzo.

— Quoi ?

— Choisis un humain.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Réfléchis.

— C'est un peu difficile quand vous faites cela », contra son élève.

Une fois de plus, le rire velouté de Luzo s'éleva. 

« J'imagine, reconnut ce dernier, renforçant le poids de sa main contre le sexe de son apprenti. Il faut néanmoins apprendre à réfléchir en situation de stress.

— Je ne suis pas stressé. »

La langue qui remontait le long de son cou s’arrêta à son oreille dans laquelle son tuteur murmura : « Ça m'arrange. Alors, pourquoi choisir un humain ? reprit-il.

— Pour qu'il serve de catalyseur.

— Exactement. A travers lui, nous pourrons ressentir encore mieux l’amour qui règne ici. »

Aloi hocha la tête et regretta les caresses sur ses bourses lorsque Luzo recula en lui prenant la main et en l’entraînant au milieu des transpercés.

« Lequel te plaît ? »

Le jeune cupidis prit le temps d'observer les différents humains qui s'offraient à lui.

«  Homme ou femme ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Ton choix. »

Un dernier coup d'œil le ramena au jeune homme qu'il avait immédiatement repéré. Il commença à se déplacer dans sa direction. C'était sa peau mate qui avait retenu son attention, un épiderme caramel qui donnait envie de mordre dedans. Et s'il en jugeait par les quelques traces que sa partenaire avait laissées sur ses cuisses, il n'était pas le seul à y avoir pensé. 

«  Intéressant choix », constata Luzo en se léchant les lèvres.

Il détailla l'humain sur lequel son apprenti s'était arrêté. À vue d'œil, il devait avoir dans les vingt ans, guère plus. Son corps viril et musclé était parfaitement dessiné mais le plus remarquable était sans conteste ses yeux verts qui ressortaient vivement dans un visage aux traits fins et réguliers. La mâchoire était un peu trop carrée à son goût. En vieillissant, ses traits deviendraient trop masculins pour lui, sa carrure se développerait trop mais pour l'heure, il était tout à fait appétissant. 

Lorsque la jeune femme, occupée à le sucer jusque-là, se recula, il ne put retenir un sourire.

«  Excellent choix, devrais-je plutôt dire. »

Les yeux noirs d'Aloi étaient rivés sur l'imposant organe qui venait de se dévoiler et le coup de langue qui humidifia ses lèvres était plus vorace que gourmand. 

« Et maintenant ? interrogea-t-il.

— Observe et apprends », s'amusa Luzo.

Concentrant son pouvoir, il se rendit visible pour les deux humains. Une caresse dans les cheveux de la jeune femme suffit à attirer son attention et elle cessa d'embrasser son partenaire. Leurs deux regards se firent affamés quand ils se posèrent sur le superbe cupidis. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, ses mains avides agrippèrent ses cuisses et elle abandonna son compagnon pour venir se coller à Luzo, restant à genoux tout ce temps. Elle n'était pas particulièrement attirante, sans être laide non plus, mais le cupidis la laissa s'approcher et frotter sa joue contre le renflement de son pantalon un peu à la manière d’une chatte. Les yeux de Luzo se portèrent un instant sur leur futur amant, s'amusant du désir qui peignait son expression. Offrant sa main à la jeune femme dont les doigts avaient déjà attaqué sa braguette, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire amusé, il l'invita à se lever. Elle obtempéra sans rechigner. Quand elle tendit les lèvres, il y déposa un chaste baiser. 

Aloi observait la scène avec intérêt, suivant la progression de son tuteur vers un autre groupe auquel il comptait bien confier la jeune femme qui marchait docilement à ses côtés. Quand le transpercé qu'il avait choisi fit mine de les rejoindre, il se matérialisa à son tour et le retint d'une main sur l'épaule, le repoussant contre le fauteuil auquel il était adossé. L'attention de ce dernier se porta alors sur lui. Concentrant son pouvoir, l’apprenti lut dans son cœur pour y trouver son prénom : Eric.

Il lui sourit alors qu'il s'agenouillait à ses côtés. Ils n’eurent qu'une vague hésitation avant de se tendre l'un vers l'autre et d’échanger un baiser. Aloi frissonna des pieds à la tête. Ce n'était pas tant qu'Eric embrassait bien mais sa bouche était le vecteur par lequel l’amour des autres transpercés passait dans son corps et quelle sensation cela était. De quoi lui faire perdre la tête.

Un peu plus loin, Luzo abandonnait sa compagne aux attentions d’un couple pour le moins accueillant. Il n’avait pas perdu de vue ce qu’il se passait du côté d’Aloi et s’il avait pensé que le jeune homme était un peu timide, son comportement prouvait le contraire. Le temps qu’il revienne vers lui, il avait déjà la bouche pleine de leur amant d’un soir, le suçant avec des petits bruits de délectation proprement indécents.

Eric avait la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, la main dans les mèches noires du cupidis et soit ce dernier s’y prenait mieux que sa précédente compagne, soit son physique lui plaisait davantage mais son expression n’était que pur plaisir et ses reins dansaient pour amplifier les allers-retours sur sa verge. Luzo ferma un instant les yeux, se concentrant sur le désir qui régnait autour de lui pour accentuer encore le sien. Quand ses paupières se soulevèrent, sa bouche s’ouvrit.

« Aloi », dit-il.

Ce dernier lâcha l’objet de ses attentions et reporta son regard sur lui. Comme s’il en avait reçu l’ordre muet, il se releva. Sa bouche luisante de salive était un terrible aphrodisiaque et à peine fut-il sur ses pieds que son tuteur l’empoigna pour le coller à lui et dévaster sa bouche de sa langue exigeante. L’autre fondit littéralement dans ses bras et les deux cupidis se perdirent un instant dans leur échange, l’aîné pas suffisamment cependant pour oublier de commencer à dévêtir son partenaire.

Ce dernier était déjà torse nu lorsque l’attention de Luzo fut attirée par Eric qui se déplaçait jusqu’à eux, à la manière d’un félin. Sans même quitter sa position à quatre pattes, il s’arrêta aux pieds du cupidis et finit de descendre sa braguette. Il n’y avait aucune patience dans ses gestes et dans la manière dont il chercha sa verge, la sortit et l’engouffra jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Luzo agrippa l’arrière de sa tête pour l’encourager et savoura la voracité avec laquelle le jeune humain le suçait. Les dents qui raccrochaient parfois son gland ne faisaient qu’accroître son plaisir et il grogna.

Aloi n’était pas en reste et la tunique qui avait couvert Luzo jusque-là pendait à moitié arrachée. Cela ne dérangeait pas ce dernier, l’excès d’amour dans l’air ne permettait à aucun d’eux de rester parfaitement maître de leurs gestes. Et l’expérience étant une première pour Aloi, il était normal qu’il perde les pédales. Naviguant du bout de la langue sur le torse de Luzo, ce dernier descendit jusqu’à rejoindre Eric qui lui laissa une partie de son festin. Et quelle dégustation s’offrirent-ils. Quand le cupidis finit par jouir, ils se répartirent son essence, leurs langues s’emmêlant pour mieux partager encore leur récompense.

Toujours stable sur ses deux jambes malgré le plaisir qu’il venait de recevoir, le plus âgé les observa jouer ensemble avant qu’Eric ne bondisse presque sur Aloi et le couche au sol, finissant de le dévêtir avec une dextérité bien surprenante pour son âge. Le jeune cupidis ne parut pas s’en plaindre et si son regard était autre chose qu’un appel à la plus charnelle des luxures, Luzo ne savait pas ce que c’était. Même s’il l’avait voulu, il n’aurait pas résisté à une telle invitation. Il s’étendit à côté des deux jeunes hommes. Le sol était froid et dur sous son corps mais il n’y prêta qu’un minimum d’attention. Quand ses mains se mêlèrent à celles d’Eric, Aloi ferma les yeux, s’offrant avec le plus grand abandon à ses deux amants. Il ne chercha pas à savoir à qui était les doigts qu’il suçait avidement, qui mordillait ses tétons, pas plus que le propriétaire de la bouche qui prépara son corps. Quand des mains l’invitèrent à écarter les jambes, ses cuisses s’ouvrirent d’elles-mêmes et il accepta la présence de la large verge qui le pénétra avec un cri de plaisir. Les lèvres qui se refermèrent sur son sexe finirent de faire tomber ses barrières. Sans plus de contrôle, son pouvoir lui échappa, le connectant à tous les autres et il s’oublia totalement.

Ce n’était plus seulement les mains de Luzo et d’Eric qui le touchaient, mais toutes celles des humains présents, c’étaient leurs bouches, leurs langues, leurs ongles qu’il sentait sur sa peau et c’était leur plaisir qui le parcourait et le transperçait à son tour. Le corps qui allait et venait entre ses jambes était celui de ses deux amants et celui de tous les transpercés. De ses lèvres s’échappaient ses cris et ceux des autres, c’était sa jouissance et la leur qui faisaient s’envoler des onomatopées de plus en plus rapprochées et sonores.

Il aurait été incapable de savoir à quel moment l’intensité de ce qu’il ressentait parvint à ce stade au-delà duquel son corps rendit les armes, une fois, deux fois, plus ? C’était sa jouissance et celle de Luzo, celle d’Eric et celle de cette jeune femme là-bas et de cet autre encore et cet autre aussi et de tous les participants qui traversaient son corps en le liquéfiant littéralement. Il n’y avait plus de repère, plus de limite ni de temps ni d’espace. Il n’était plus qu’amour, désir et plaisir, le tout se mélangeant dans une grande lumière qui lui fit perdre conscience lors d’un ultime orgasme.

Quand il revint à lui, Luzo avait quasiment terminé de débarrasser les transpercés de leurs flèches. Aloi l’observa aller et venir, détruisant ces dernières avec une incroyable facilité.  Sentant son regard, son tuteur porta son attention sur lui.

« Réveillé », constata-t-il.

Aloi hocha la tête, il n’était pas certain de réussir à parler. Il se sentait encore soûl de toutes les attentions qu’il avait reçues. Il aurait dû avoir froid, mais le corps d’Eric, profondément endormi, allongé sous le sien, le protégeait.

« Je l’ai gardé pour la fin », expliqua Luzo comme il s’accroupissait à leurs côtés.

Aloi laissa sa main courir sur le torse de l’humain.

« On le garderait bien encore un peu, hein ? » s’amusa Luzo.

La remarque lui valut un petit rire.

« Peut-être, oui. »

Quand son tuteur passa ses bras sous son corps et l’amena sur ses genoux comme s’il ne pesait rien, il se tut, curieux. Il n’était, par ailleurs, pas certain de tenir sur ses jambes. La tête lui tournait encore délicieusement. Luzo posa sa main sur la flèche qui traversait le bras d’Eric et à regret la retira avec douceur. Le jeune homme grogna.

Une dernière caresse sur sa peau caramel et Luzo se redressa, les bras d’Aloi autour de son cou. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil aux corps maintenant repus de plaisir, entassés à droite, à gauche, les uns sur les autres et sourit. Profitant que son apprenti s’accroche à lui, il sortit de sa poche de pantalon, il s'était rhabillé, le tempusredit et l’actionna. Le temps revint en arrière en un instant et le cupidis se téléporta dans son monde, son fardeau toujours nu dans les bras.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’il le dépose au milieu des draps de soie noire de son lit. Si Aloi se moqua de ce choix de parure de lit, il n’en était pas moins un écrin parfait pour la beauté du jeune cupidis qui se rendormit presque aussitôt.

**FIN**

 

Et l’histoire ne dit pas ce qu’il est advenu des vêtements d’Aloi ^^.


End file.
